coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 17 (3rd February 1961)
Plot Elsie questions Dennis about the girls at the Orinoco Club. He makes her a cup of tea and flatters her but it's only to get in her favour so he can borrow some money from her but she refuses, wanting housekeeping from him instead. He insults her when he tells her that he's tired of everyone in the street talking about her escapades with Americans during the war. With a reduced gas pressure, Ida is late making the breakfast for the Barlow menfolk. Frank is annoyed to hear that Ken is buying a record player on Hire Purchase, saying that everything in the house should be paid for upfront, as Ida did recently with new seat covers for the front room. Annie is in high dudgeon as Joan Walker is returning home with fiancé and fellow teacher Gordon Davies to prepare for their forthcoming wedding and goes on at Jack and Billy to get things clean and tidy. They wonder what Gordon will be like. Annie worries that she nags Jack too much. Joan and Gordon arrive two hours early, catching Annie in her headscarf. The family have a joyful reunion and meet Gordon. Jack and Billy find conversing with the serious young man difficult. Doreen has been going out with Billy since his return. She and Sheila are amused to watch Dennis try and buy chocolates for one of the girls in the nightclub on the slate but Florrie sees them off. She refuses Dennis credit. Annie talks to Joan about her going-away dress. Joan's delighted at the wedding present of a new sewing machine. Ena tells Harry off for snatching something to eat instead of sitting down to a proper meal. She makes pointed remarks to him and Florrie about the two of them wanting to be left alone together. David and Ken are worried when Johnny Gibson, a Hire Purchase man, calls looking for Ida. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ida Barlow - Noel Dyson *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Doreen - Angela Crow *Sheila - Eileen Mayers *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis Guest cast *Joan Walker - June Barry *Gordon Davies - Cavan Malone *Johnny Gibson - Gerald Cowan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *3 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop Notes *Alf Roberts (Bryan Mosley) and a Customer (Bud Bennett) are credited but do not appear. *Frank Pemberton has a coughing fit during a dinner table scene and his fellow actors have to ad-lib the scene until he recovers. *This episode marked the directorial debut of future programme producer Howard Baker. *The following week's Friday episode was delayed until Wednesday 15th February because of a strike in the Granada studios. This means that this episode was the last live transmission until the 40th anniversary special on 8th December 2000. *''TV Times'': No synopsis appeared in the magazine between Episode 3 (16th December 1960) and Episode 25 (6th March 1961). *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,233,000 homes (chart placing unknown - this was the first episode to be watched in more than 5,000,000 homes). Episode 017 Category:Live episodes